warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkest Heart
Not all kits are innocent. Allegiances Leader Goldenstar-massive golden tom Deputy Robinflight-mottled greyish-brown she-cat with a ginger chest Medicine Cat Dustwillow-pale brown she-cat Apprentice, Brookbend Warriors Sepiafur-sepia colored she-cat Apprentice,Orangepaw Acornspots-speckled brown she-cat Ravenclaw-black tom Apprentice, Mallowpaw Sandheart-pale ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, Fogpaw Brackenheart-fluffy dark brown tabby tom Largebelly-large black and white tom Apprentice, Gingerpaw Lichenwind-mottled brown she-cat Mossnose-grey and white tom Carmeltail-golden brown tabby she-cat Redtalon-ginger tom Apprentice, Conepaw Apprentices Brookbend-pale grey she-cat with darker, swirled stripes Orangepaw-ginger tabby she-cat Mallowpaw-very pale brown tabby tom Fogpaw-misty grey she-cat Gingerpaw-pale ginger she-cat Conepaw-mottled dark brown tom Queens Spottednose-calico she-cat, mother to Brackenheart's kits Rainkit, Fernkit, and Whitekit Rivermist-fluffy pale grey she-cat, mother to Goldenstar's kit Lilykit. Kits Lilykit-fluffy, creamy furred she-kit with bright blue eyes Rainkit-mottled grey tom Fernkit-brown tabby she-kit Whitekit-fluffy white she-kit with golden eyes Elders Hollyblaze-once pretty reddish-brown and white tabby Lizardtail-blind brown tom Curlfur-curly-furred black she-cat Berrytail-ginger tom with a stumpy tail Chapter 1 " Fogpaw's missing!" Lichenwind's frantic yowl awoke Rivermist. She glanced down at her kit, Lilykit, to see if she had been woken up by Lichenwind's cry. No, still sleeping. Just like a little angel. She picked her way out of the nursery to see Lichenwind standing terrified in the center of camp, her mate Largebelly trying his best to comfort her. " Don't worry, love. Fogpaw must just be out for and early morning hunt". " But she would never do that! She has always been careful to tell us where she is going!" Lichenwind protested. By this time half the clan had come to see what all the comotion was about. Rivermist's mate, Goldenstar, padded up next to her." What's wrong?" He asked her sleepily. " Fogpaw is missing." Rivermist replied, trying hard to cover her own worried thoughts. Without another question, Goldenstar swarmed up the sky-tree, which was used to address the clan. " Cats of Valleyclan," Goldenstar began. " Fogpaw has gone missing!" Murmurs of worry spread through out the crowd. " I want Sepiafur, Sandheart, and Largebelly to search the northern and western part of our territory. Mossnose, Brackenheart and I will search the southern and eastern part of our territory." " What can I do?" Lichenwind asked. " You can go see Dustwillow and get something to calm yourself down."He leapt down and crowd dispersed. Rivermist saw Robinflight assign a hunting group with her, Ravenclaw and Mallowpaw. The other cats with apprentices who had been assigned a duty took their apprentices too. "Mama?" A tiny voice came from behind her. Rivermist spun around to see her daughter, Lilykit looking at her sleepily, scraps of moss hanging fom her creamy fur. " What's going on?" " Fogpaw is missing. " Rivermist replied, curling her tail around her daughter. " Have they found her yet?" Lilykit asked, her voice strung with nervousness. " No, not yet", Rivermist sighed. Lilykit suddenly wasn't so tense. " Oh. That's too bad. Do you think they'll ever find her?" Rivermist looked down curiously at her kit. " I hope they do," Rivermist said. Lilykit began to pad away." Oh well. I never really like Fogpaw anyways." " Lilykit!" " Good bye, mama!" Lilykit was almost to the nursery when Rivermist noticed what was around her neck. A thin, green vine with a pretty purple flower dangled from her daughter's neck." Lilykit, where did you get that? That is Fogpaw's, isn't it" Lilykit turned. "Yes. She gave it to me. I did find it, after all. I guess she realized it wasn't hers to keep." Lilykit padded off into the nursery to play with her friends. There's something she's not telling me, Rivermist thought, and I aim to find out what that is'! Chapter 2 " No!" Rivermist was jolted awake by a cry of disbelief and horror. She bounded out of the nursery to see Lichenwind crowtching over a bloody heap of fur. Rivermist had to swallow the bile in her throat. Fogpaw. " Oh, my kit! My sweet, precious kit! Who could have done this to you?" Lichenwind's mate Largebelly swept her away, anger and grief boiling in his eyes. Rivermist took a better look at the mutilated Fogpaw. There were many, many scratches on he pelt, and two neat, tiny puncture wounds near her bloody throat. " Attention!" Rivermist could hear Goldenstar addressing the the clan. " Fogpaw has been found. She was located near the shore of the lake, floating in the shallows". Lichenwind let out another shriek of terror. " We will sit vigil for her. As of now, no cats may leave the camp without a warrior by their side. " Not even to make dirt?" Orangepaw asked, her blue eyes brimming with sorrow for her lost friend. " No, not even to make dirt. We will find who ever ended Fogpaw's life, and end theirs in return." The clan slowly disapated. Most of them went to say their last goodbyes. " Mama, did they- Oh! How did she die? Does anyone know who killed her?" Rivermist saw her daughter's eyes grow huge in shock. Her tiny tail fluffed up and her fear scented blazed through Rivermist's nostrils. " No, love, not yet. Come say your last good byes, " Rivermist motioned to Fogpaw, who had been cleaned off by the elders and her parents. " No, mama, I already have, " Lilykit replied, her fear scent gone and tail unfluffed. " How could you have-?" " I'm tired mama, I'm going to go sleep. Enjoy you time with the dead cat." Category:Fan Fictions